


Save Me From Fear and Pain

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years *TEMPORARILY FINISHED* [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: The Nyo!Roman Empire (Julia) reminisces on bad memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write something sad (which I am pretty bad at) and made this. Anyways, I first wrote this while rping and I got some really good advice on my writing from another rper (if you are reading this, I am very gracious towards you). I had like twenty drafts before I came up with this and this one still isn't perfect either. It's not really too sad (cuz I'm not very good at writing that kind of stuff), but I tried. And anyone who can give me advice, please do! I need some good advice on my terrible writing skills! Thanks!  
> -Ze Awesome Julchen

Julia sat down on the rough cloth-stuffed excuse for a bed and started getting dressed for the night. The darkness hid her cut and exposed skin from the rest of the world as she put on her lighter night-clothes. She fingered the many scars running across her back and shoulders. She could name where every single one came from. She ran her finger across one that she had gotten from Ancient Egypt, above her collarbone. Another betrayal that marked her body. After she had found out that Egypt never loved her, like the many other empires, humans, and countries she had hooked up with, they had gotten into a fight that led into violence.

Egypt had been cheating on her for years without her knowing. She wished she hadn't been so dense as to not be able to find out for so long. She forgot the other woman's name now whom Egypt had cheated on her with, but her images was bored into her brain. A cute brunette with beautiful locks just like her. The girl had been much younger though and much more innocent. The conversation hadn't lasted long after she found out. 

“It's just not worth it anymore,” Egypt had told her, void of emotion. “There's no ‘us’ anymore. Only you and I. Two people that need to go our own separate ways.” It tore her apart to hear those words. The first person who let her down said those words. “Not worth it? Hundreds of years together, all for nothing?” Egypt only nodded. Julia never gave her a chance to reply before running away. Running from her problems, her first love, and another enemy. It had been centuries ago and yet she still hadn't spoken to Egypt yet. 

She found it hard even now to hold on to any sort of hope that anyone could really love her. She couldn't harbor any sort of real love in her heart anymore. Maybe that was why she had had so many one night stands. Because she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Of being unloved. But it had happened anyways, whether she liked it or not. 

One scar, beneath her chin, she remembered from when she had a one night stand with a man from Greece. He had betrayed her as well, punching her when she had refused to do something very demeaning for him. She had cried that day as she had when Egypt left her. She had cried for him to stop and for someone to help her. Nobody did. Because she was just a stranger who couldn't find love on her own without getting hurt. 

She had dragged herself all the way back to the safety of Rome after that. A safety that could not be defiled in the ways that she could. He was the first man _she_ left. She left with his children that she gave birth to soon after she left. Twins that held more of a destiny with her than she had with all these lovers. She couldn't help loving that man even after he had abused her though. Even with his hand raised to beat her, she loved that hand. She had held it a few times on walks with him and at the dinner table. 

All these scars had come across her in different ways, some from betrayals by the ones she loved, and others from nightly encounters with enemies. But it was no longer important to her. She still had children and an empire to care for. She couldn't get sidetracked by measly scars. She couldn't wait for someone to find her and to realize how much she needed someone to hold her steady. How much she needed someone to pull her out of the haze and to show her what true love really was. 

But, of course, true love doesn't exist. Or at least in Rome's world. All that existed in her small world was betrayal and heartbreak. So, thinking on this, she fell asleep, the vague image of a tall, Germanic, blonde-haired man appearing in her dreams, promising to save her from her fears and pain someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy one-shot and please comment about anything I did wrong here! Thank you peeps! Auf wiedersehen!!!  
> Gilchick: Pi!  
> -Awesomeness Kesesesesese


End file.
